


Bath Time

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: Prompts w/Tony Stark [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, The best kind of fluff, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: Prompt: having their hair washed by the other for tony x bucky? Pretty please!





	

“You have really thick, gorgeous hair,” Tony states quietly.

Bucky hums, “I got it from my ma’. She had the prettiest hair and she’d me comb it sometimes.”

“You get your good looks from her too?”

Bucky smiles a little. “You’re just tryna’ butter me up.”

“Guilt,” Tony whispers. 

They’re in the bathroom together, but surprisingly not in the tub together. Bucky was soaking in a bath when Tony walked it. 

The tub was sort of in the center of the bathroom so Tony grabbed the stool off to the side and sits by Bucky’s head, occasionally running his finger through his hair gently. 

“How’s your head? Steve told me you mentioned a headache a while ago?”

“Lack of proper nutrition. Ate an apple, perfectly fine now.”

Tony snorts. “He made it sound like you were dying.”

“He does that a lot, the punk,” Bucky says, tilting back to give Tony an upside down grin.

When Tony combs his fingernails close to Bucky’s forehead, he’s rewarded with a content sigh and smiles.

“Want me to wash your hair?” he asks while stroking a finger down the bridge of Bucky’s nose.

“Mmmm, that’d be real nice.”

Tony reaches pass Bucky’s head for the shampoo resting on the side middle of the tub but is stopped by Bucky who grabs it and places a kiss on his pal, before letting go.

“Sap,” Tony mumbles as he grabs the bottle.

“For you,” and the way Bucky says it, so honestly, makes Tony’s stomach flutter.

He pushes at Bucky’s head, allows him to duck his hair under water, and squirts a healthy amount of shampoo in his hand. As he lathers Bucky’s hair, Tony hums absentmindedly to himself for a moment.

“Smells like coconut,” Bucky’s voice draws him back.

“Your fav.”

“Yup.”

He pats Bucky’s head, watches him dunk his whole head under water and nearly falls over when Bucky shoots back out of the water and kisses Tony quickly on the lips before splashing back into the water.

Tony blinks once, twice, and laughs.

“You’re one of a kind.”

Instead of looking at Tony upside down again, Bucky turns around and rests his head on his folded arms on the edge of the tub and smiles softly.

“I love you, Tony.”

Tony leans forward and bumps his nose against Bucky's.

“Love you too.”

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> This work can be originally found on my tumblr - [click here](http://i-ship-tonystark-with-happiness.tumblr.com/post/148614685672/prompt-having-their-hair-washed-by-the-other-for)
> 
> Thank you for reading. ^_^


End file.
